The Forbidden Fruit
by TantoSmith
Summary: Monique takes young Kim to a house party. Kim gets curious.


The forbidden fruit. A common motif in literature. A reference to the first sin of humanity and our fall from grace. It was the reason for all of humanity to be eternally banished from the gardens of paradise. Yet Eve and Adam were willing partakers in the act of defiance against their God. They willingly took a bite of the object of their curiosity. When caught and asked about it, they then tried to hide their faults. Just what was it that made them want to taste a food so clearly forbidden to them by their creator?

Mulling over that question, Kim scarcely took notes throughout the rest of class. However, seemingly moments later, the thought got rushed away by the flood of friends, family, events, and classes.

"Kim! O.M.G. Girl! You have _got_ to try out this new lip-gloss!"

Kim laughed kindly at her friend's enthusiasm. _At the very least,_ Kim thought,_ you never have to wonder if she likes something or not…_

"So," Monique started, her tone quickly shifting to a more mischievous inclination, "Miss Kimberly Anne, just what are you planning for your Halloween recreation?"

Kim sighed.

"Same as always, Mon. Helping out at the local community center doing an event for the kids. You know, keep them off the streets."

"Girlfriend, you do enough of all that! Take a break! Take a breath! And… Take a shower. 'Cuz, girl, I'll be at your doorstep in, like, five minutes. We're getting dressed and we're going to Brick's Haunted House Party."

"But-"Monique quickly cut off whatever excuse Kim was about to produce.

"Oh no! Uh-uhh, girlfriend. You are not talking your way out of this one. You wanna be a cheer leader, you gotta get in the scene. And right now, that scene is this party. Now… Get movin'!"

The phone emitted a tone of death, leaving Kim no room to argue.

She had cleaned up earlier, so instead she sat listlessly on her bed, awaiting her eccentric friend to come blasting through the door in an explosion of energy and excitement. It was Kim's first time she would be going to a real party and an excitedly sick emotion flooded her stomach.

Her heart thundered in apprehension as she strolled with her friend toward the house. For the moment, Kim held fast to Monique as to a line of sanity, though sharp staccato steps echoed around them, condemning the night like so many gavels.

Kim gripped Monique's hand tightly before plunging into this new world. The pair found themselves at the party's doorstep, where lights, people and alcohol flowed from every available orifice. Monique grinned at Kim and pulled her into the stirring mayhem inside.

Monique held a slight sway in her hips as they strode through the crowd. Music rumbled through the walls and various creatures writhed in the dark corners. Masks and skin grinned in every room.

Finally, they made it through the swarm into the kitchen, where the thundering house quieted down enough to hold a hollered conversation. There, Monique convinced a cute boy to fix them a round of drinks. After acquiring her cup, Kim was soon forgotten as Monique began to make some new friends. Feeling not just a little put out, Kim found her way to a room of dancing bodies. While Kim found the amber liquid in her hands particularly distasteful, she found it soothing to know she was at least that much involved in this social gathering. It also helped that as the level of liquid in her cup depleted, her mind numbed and the world began to blur.

Even so, Kim still found she felt out of place in the din of bodies, so against the wall she fell, sipping more and more at her drink, watching the crowd slither beneath the music's trance. Kim's cup had long been empty when Monique found her again. Her friend had had a few more drinks than Kim thought she could handle, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she allowed herself to be led onto the floor, to the middle of countless bodies; hot and moving as one. Monique took Kim's hands and started swaying with the music. A sluggish, but sly smile slid across Monique's lips as her hips snapped and swayed with the beat. Kim slowly tried to imitate Monique's movements, but felt that she was failing miserably. Monique leaned closely to Kim, speaking loudly into her ear to be heard over the music.

"I have a friend who would like to meet you," she said.

Kim didn't have to say anything, as her friend could feel and gauge her body's reaction.

"Her name's Jade. Quite the unique creature. I asked around and she's usually quite aloof. No one knows if that's even her real name. But seeing you come in with me, she decided to approach me about you." Monique paused for a moment to look at Kim's face. A fox's grin spread on her face. "I told her it'd be no problem for you two to meet. So... I'll see you later, K." with a wink and a spin, Kim was turned into a pair of arms that wrapped around her. White sleeves stretched down to well cared for hands, French cuffs caressing dainty but strong wrists. Strands of black hair slid over Kim's shoulder as a pair of lips found her ear. A soft and seductive voice slithered into Kim's mind.

"Hey, Kimmie. Nice to meet you. I'm Jade." A shiver slid along Kim's spine at the voice.

"Hi. I'm Kim. But you already knew that. And you're Jade… but you knew that too."

A dark chuckle sounded throughout Jade's body as the pair began to move with the music.

"Yes. I am... and I did…"

Kim could feel Jade's hands lead her into swaying and swiveling with the rhythm surrounding them. After that awful introduction attempt on Kim's part, she decided to just not talk. Jade seemed just as easily suave in silence as in conversation. Kim didn't have a chance to think. She didn't know how long they were dancing, but Jade eventually led Kim to the side. She got them a drink and they sat in a dark corner of a nearly empty room. Jade eventually persuaded Kim into conversation, putting the girl at ease.

There was a lull in the conversation and for some reason, Kim's heart was in her throat, knowing something was about to happen. Jade gently removed the cup from Kim's hand, setting it aside and easing closer to the nervous girl.

"Hey," she whispered, "It's all good. I won't hurt you."

Kim gasped as Jade kissed her. A shockwave of confusion and pleasure rippled through her body, unsure of how to react. Jade's kiss tasted… different. It was soft, delicate, warm, and equally as strong. Kim's breath left her. She had never kissed another woman. Her household had forbidden it. But Kim was curious. What would it be like? Was it really all bad?

The next thing Kim knew, hands were exploring and there was a part of herself she didn't know. Darkness filled her vision and her capability for cognizant thought fled her mind. When Kim once again awoke, she found herself disheveled and alone. Her only companion was a muted music seeping in from another room and a pale sliver of moon peeking in through the window.

There was a hole that Kim found in her heart upon awakening. Fighting off a wave of nausea, Kim got dressed and stumbled outdoors. On the steps of the back yard, staring at the empty sky, Kim tried to process the night. The gentle moon did little to help her mind, as it was soon to disappear and be reborn. A dry pain clawed at Kim's throat and there was a steel grip on her heart.

So concentrated was she, that when her friend came to find her, Kim almost jumped a foot into the air. Kim was just glad she didn't fall over the railing, though she almost wanted to from how conflicted she felt. Monique coerced Kim to coming back with her to her empty household. It was a weekend, and Monique's parents were always working, leaving her to fend for herself more often than not. So to her home they departed, riding the bus, sketchy as it was that time of night. Upon arrival, all Kim wanted was a glass of water and someone to hold her as she fell asleep. Monique helped her on both counts, the pair falling asleep in the wee hours of the morning, the dying moon setting behind the trees.

Kim's eyes were filled with tears as she fell into a restless sleep.

She didn't understand what had happened.

She didn't understand what Jade had done with her.

She just… didn't understand.

But perhaps, just perhaps, the morning, the daylight, would bring her some answers, some hope.


End file.
